Fisherman Zombie
Fisherman Zombie is the twelfth zombie encountered in Big Wave Beach in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It pulls the nearest plant to the left until it falls into water and continues pulling other plants. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Dense Casts line to pull far plants to him. Special: Pulls plants to the right Special: Plants next to him are tossed off the lawn Everyone is tired of Fisherman zombie`s fishing stories. He`s always bragging about the size of his catch. Time and time again he claims to have caught "The Big One". But the fact of the matter is, No-one has seen him actually catch a fish. Not once. It`s more than a little suspicious. Strategies Generally, when you see this zombie on the lawn, kill all Octo Zombies, because the Fisherman Zombie will pull your plants into octopus throwing range. because it doesn't not move, close-range plants like Snapdragon and Bonk Choy are useless, as other zombies will quickly overwhelm them. The best strategy to deal with it is to put a Cherry Bomb on the tile closest to the zombie and at the very first row from the left put Magnifying Grass to deal with the Fisherman Zombie. Banana Launcher Banana Launcher is a good choice, especially when given Plant Food, as it can send a banana at any tile on the board, bypassing all other zombies. Planting a row of Banana Launchers in the back-most row, then a row of defensive plants ahead of the row to be pulled forward by the Fisherman is a very effective strategy. That way, if octopi are on top of your defensive plants, you can mass bomb them with a banana. Tiki Torch-er Fisherman Zombie is one of the hardest zombies to tackle in this Endless Zone. That is due to it making an effective team with the Octo Zombie to pull your plants forward, then drop an octopus on them. Gallery Screenshot_2014-11-07-15-16-58.png|Fisherman Zombie in game Fisher dying.png|Fisherman dying Fisher about to kill twin sunflower.png|Fisherman about to pull a Twin Sunflower Fisherman pulling twin sunflower.png|Fisherman pulling a Twin Sunflower FisherAlmanac1.png|Fisherman's almanac entry part 1 FisherAlmanac2.png|Fisherman's almanac entry part 2 Trivia *This is the third zombie to stay at the back of the screen and provide support for the invasion. *This and Zombie King are currently the only zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that do not move from their tile. **They are also the only zombies that spawn in the last column only. *It is very similar to Qigong Zombie, a zombie in the Chinese version. However, Qigong Zombie pulls whole plants in a lane, while this zombie pulls only the plant nearest to it. **It is also similar to Mecha-Football Zombie, as it also moves plants, albeit in the opposite direction. *Its lifebuoy is similar to Pea-nut's costume. *It sometimes raises its thumb when it dies. This is a reference to the movie Terminator 2: Judgement Day, where the T-800 raises its thumb as it is killed. *When its head falls off, the same sound effect plays as when the Zombie King dies. See also *Qigong Zombie Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach Encountered Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Zombies that Don't Target your House Category:Non-Eating Zombies Category:Zombies with "Dense" Toughness Category:Zombies Category:Aquatic Zombies